Silencios entre tu y yo
by dened01
Summary: Quieren estar juntos, pero está prohibido. Último capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, espero les guste. todos los comentarios serán ultra bien recibidos =)  
>Saludos!<p>

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojalá así fuera.

El puntapié inicial lo dio esa tarde de otoño cuando luego de una larga y difícil misión por fin ya estaba de vuelta en su casa, metida hasta el cuello en su bañera, de alguna extraña manera había alejado a Natsu y Gray de su hogar por ese día. En su bañera, entre los cálidos vapores del agua mezclados con el aroma de las sales de baño comenzó a recordar detalles de aquella misión, gestos que jamás había visto en él… y esperaba que se mantuvieran.  
>En otra parte, esta Loki mirando el cielo y diciéndose a si mismo que no podía ser posible. No podía haberse enamorado, no de ella.<p>

Era un día espléndido, la tarde estaba tibia, el sol brillaba entre las perezosas nubes del otoño, los árboles que teñían sus follajes de un color dorado le daban un toque encantador al paisaje de Magnolia. Aquella chica rubia sentada en un prado observando la ciudad desde lejos, rozaba sus llaves pensando si invocarlo o no, si llamar a ese personaje que adornaba sus días y brindaba alegrías. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se arrepentía diciéndose a si misma que estaría mal, pues técnicamente lo estaría obligando y si él quisiera podría llegar solo, pues solía auto invocarse –¡oh Dios!¡ Como me trastornas!- reclama Lucy a solas tendida en el pasto.

Sentado en un árbol lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, pero si oír lo que cierta chica pudiera decir, se encontraba Loki, observando a aquella mujer, a su dueña. No era sólo la dueña de su llave, sino de su corazón.

Ella no sabía que sentir o pensar, por un lado Natsu fue quien la guió a Fairy Tail, quien la hace reír y quien confió en ella primero que todos. Natsu le mostró la puerta a su libertad. Por otra parte, Loki, que manera de robarle la cordura, no solo por su belleza, sino su dulzura, si incluso ese hombre que casi por deporte conquista chicas tenía sus momentos de auténtica dulzura y lo mejor cada día eran más frecuentes esos momentos.

Él estaba perdido, sabía que la amaba, sabía que había caído, pero eso no era lo que le hacía sentir esa presión en su pecho, sino lo imposible de decirle lo que sentía. Si se lo decía, cometería tabú, pues un ser inmortal no puede estar junto a un mortal, el precio a pagar sería demasiado alto. Prefiero verla desde la sombra toda su vida, se dijo el joven espíritu, a verla llorar y sufrir por el precio.

* * *

><p>Fin prólogo.<p> 


	2. Declaraciones

Como cada día al despertar espero unos minutos en su recamara por si aparecía Natsu por la ventana para los habituales "buenos días" cargados de energía, que aunque fueran costumbre siempre la sorprendía y conseguía sacarle un poco de sus casillas, aunque para sus adentro sonreía. Pero hoy no había llegado, ni hoy, ni ayer, ni hace tiempo ya…

Decidida a salir de casa se dirigió al gremio, con la esperanza de encontrar a Gray, Erza y Juvia, pero de ellos ni rastro, incluso Mira estuvo ausente un par de horas, las que Lucy aprovecho para charlar con Cana y Levy.

Ya en marcha la charla junto a las chicas del gremio, Cana, con su habitual malicia en el rostro pregunta a nuestra rubia: - y dime Lucy, ¿Cómo va la relación con Natsu? Por lo que veo Lisana tomó el terreno que abandonaste- Lucy volvió la mirada al piso intentando pensar la mejor manera de responder, pues la verdad, es que hace tiempo ya que Natsu era sólo su mejor amigo y nada más que eso.

**Flash back…**

_**-** Na…tsu… - y sin esperar respuesta Lucy le dio un beso a Natsu que de costumbre estaba tumbado en su cama esperando a la rubia para dirigirse al gremio, él correspondió el beso, quizás el beso más dulce que había recibido en toda su vida nuestro Dragon Slayer, pero esa sensación de calidez, de felicidad y de ternura lo traicionaron, y al momento de separarse sin aún abrir sus ojos sus labios susurraron: Lisana... _  
><em>Esa frase la destruyó, Natsu notó su error, intentó tomarla del brazo, pero esta vez Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, se soltó y dijo entre lágrimas: Sólo vete, ella te ha de estar esperando.<em>

_Natsu se retiró por la ventana, confundido y dolido, pues, no había pronunciado ese nombre por el sentimiento, sino por el recuerdo._

**Fin Flash Back**.

Mientras Lucy intentaba excusarse sin poder articular más de una frase coherente en su defensa, entra Lisana junto claro, a Natsu. Este vio a Lucy desde lejos, y apenas emprendió la carrera para aclarar las cosas con ella, un destello dorado aparece en su camino, el cual no era otro que Loki, quien se había auto invocado.

-Hola chicos- saludó con su gran sonrisa al gremio el joven de cabellos anaranjados. –Natsu, ¿podemos charlar?- salió del gremio y tras el Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

Desde la mesa, las burlas de Cana eran evidentes:- ¡Lucy! A falta de un galán ahora dos se pelean por ti-.  
>Todo el gremio estalló en risa. Lucy, quien no podía estar más sonrojada por la situación perdió todos sus colores, al escuchar decir a Lisana:<br>-di lo que quieras Cana, estoy segura de lo mío con él ¿no es así Lucy?-  
>dentro de Lucy ocurrían dos cosas, una, se sentía tranquila y felíz, pues sabia que Lisana jamás dijo eso con mala intención, pues al fin y al cabo, ella era adorable, la tranquilizaba saber que Natsu era feliz. Y dos, ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Loki aquí?<p>

Luego terminada la confusión y risas de la situación, en la misma mesa compartían sus risas las 4 mujeres, Lisana les relataba la misión a la que había ido junto a Natsu y Happy, y al ver la gran sonrisa y felicidad en su rostro, Lucy comprendió a Natsu y supo que ahí estaba su verdadera felicidad. Lo caótico ahora estaba en su corazón pues, esta situación sólo le sirvió para dejar de negar lo innegable, amaba a Loki, intentara evadirlo u olvidarlo, simplemente no podía.

Mientras Lucy llevaba su pelea interna a cabo, su rostro, sin que ella se diera cuenta, reproducía todos y cada uno de los gestos y sentimientos que su corazón y mente discutían, lo que provocó la risa de sus compañeras. Entre risas Levy inocentemente dice: -Es como su Lu-chan estuviera enamorada-. Lucy sólo logró realizar un movimiento y palabra: Salir corriendo con los arriba gritando ¡No!

Mientras tanto, en un parque estaba Loki sentado junto a Natsu.

Quien comenzó la conversación fue el espíritu celeste: - Supe, quiero decir, vi, el episodio del otro día- Natsu quedó helado ante esas palabras, antes que pudiera hablar Loki continua:

- No lo soportaré otra vez más, yo la amo, ¿sabes? (mirando el piso con los ojos vidriosos ), ella sufrió y muchísimo, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi Lucy otra vez, sé quien soy y cual es mi posición en este mundo, pero lo que llevo por dentro, me arma de todo el valor que necesito para afrontar lo que sea( parándose y cambiando su actitud a la defensiva) y quien sea-

Ya de vuelta a la tierra Natsu molesto por la actitud de Loki, en especial por como se había referido a Lucy, ¿a caso había oído bien? si, el dijo "mi Lucy",esto no podía quedar así, por lo que contesta:

- pues yo también la amo, lo que sucedió...fue un error, y se lo demostraré( con una mirada determinada que caracteriza a nuestro pelirosa). Yo puedo y quiero estar con ella, no respondo antes leyes de ningún rey. ¡Yo puedo vivir en este mundo, tú ni siquiera eres humano!-

Esa última frase sí que había calado hondo en Loki, era verdad, él ni siquiera era humano, pero eso no detendría su voluntad. Estaba decidido, la ama y la protegerá por siempre. Puede que el nunca pueda ser un amante para aquella mujer, pero siempre podría ser su guardián.

Natsu jamás pensó que terminaría hablando en ese tono, ni menos de lo que sentía, y para que decir que sería con Loki.

Ambos tenían claro que se habían excedido, y que sus palabras fueron demasiado lejos, pero también era cierto, que la última palabra no era de ellos.

A lo lejos se ve una silueta corriendo, era Lucy junto a Happy, que ya extrañaba demasiado a Natsu y era hora de la cena, mientras que Lucy quería saber que había sido aquella conversación. Antes que ella se acercara, Natsu, aún molesto por la situación, le dice por lo bajo a Loki: Esto es entre tú y yo.

**Continuará…**

Saludos a todos, y disculpen la mala redacción U.U

criticas y comentarios, todo será bien recibido!


	3. lagrimas en la oscuridad

Hola a todos =)  
>Aquí dejo el capitulo 2. espero les guste =)<p>

Capítulo 2

Han pasado dos días desde que Loki tuvo su "charla" con Natsu y ninguno de ellos (debido a su promesa) ha hablado del tema con la chica rubia. Lucy harta del misterio, decide ir contra lo que ella cree, he invocar a Loki para aclarar las cosas, aun cuando esto sea "obligarlo". Saca la llave del león, está dispuesta a invocarlo, cuando por la ventana entra Natsu.

- ¡Lucy!- La gran sonrisa que traía en su rostro desapareció al ver el objeto que tenía Lucy en su mano, sin disimular ni un poco su disgusto pregunta: - ¿lo acabas de ver? ¿O voy a interrumpir una cita?- Luego de ver una cara de enojo en su amiga, transforma su seriedad en risas y le dice a Lucy cuan tonta es por molestarse por una estupidez así.  
>No es que quiera echarte de casa, pero ¿por qué has venido?, dijo la maga celeste, a lo que el mago de fuego responde: -quería invitarte a pescar, seremos el gran trío- Su cara reflejaba tal felicidad y emoción al realizar la invitación que le fue imposible decir que no a Natsu; por tanto su conversación con Loki quedaría suspendida otro día más, o por lo menos unas horas más.<p>

La tarde juntos fue divertidísima, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando recién se había integrado a Fairy Tail, solo ellos, Natsu, Happy y Lucy. Ya más caída la tarde, y Happy hinchadísimo por comer tanto pescado, Natsu, mirando al horizonte dijo a la Rubia: -Eto… Lucy… el otro día cuando me… cuando nos besamos…- Antes que pudiera terminar Lucy le respondió con una gran sonrisa:- Natsu, no te preocupes, se que fue una tontería, veo, sé, lo feliz que eres cuando compartes tiempo con Lisana… es como si vivieras en familia. Dejémoslo así, a decir verdad, estaba tan confundida, pero el besarte y ver tu reacción me hizo reaccionar a mí, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo-.  
>Esa última frase "eres mi mejor amigo" le resonó como un trueno en la cabeza al Dragon Slayer.<p>

**Pensamientos Natsu:**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de decir lo que siento? ¿A caso solo hasta ahora noto lo bella que se ve? Fui tan estúpido como para perder a Lucy. Lisana es mi familia, soy feliz junto a ella; En cambio Lucy con su sonrisa, con sus gritos y constantes quejas que pongo su vida en peligro y que este mes no alcanzará a pagar la renta, ella no ha sido mi familia… ella es mi mundo. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿ y si sólo la beso?_

**Fin pensamientos Natsu.**

El silencio reinaba entre ambos chicos, tranquilos miraban el atardecer, con Happy en el regazo de Lucy quien dormía plácidamente seguramente soñando con pescados. Ya caminando de vuelta a casa de Lucy, había llegado el momento de despedirse, Natsu tenía su gran oportunidad, la besaría ahora y demostraría lo que sentía, le demostraría que la quería junto a él.  
>Se acerca poco a poco a la joven, la estrecha entre sus brazos, nervioso y temeroso de su próxima acción, pero seguro de si mismo, lo haría, sin dudar un minuto más lo haría.<br>Lucy cada vez más incómoda y extrañada por la situación, su semblante había comenzado a cambiar de color a tomar un tono rojo intenso, ya paralizada por la situación,no encontraba que hacer u decir.  
>El viento y el atardecer parecían conspirar para crear el mejor ambiente, corría una brisa cálida y suave de otoño, el cielo de un color anaranjado y rosa en lo alto, parecía haber detenido el tiempo en ese instante. Todo estaba perfecto, el momento se aproxima, Natsu solo consigue balbucear algunas cosas, mientras Lucy intentaba salir de su abrazo. Ya estando a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros uno del otro, una voz muy natural y conocida para ambos se escucha a lo lejos gritando por Natsu. Lisana caminaba por Magnolia buscando a Natsu y Happy, pues había hecho la cena para ambos.<br>El escuchar la voz de Lisana a lo lejos, desconcentró por un segundo al pelirosa, segundo que Lucy aprovechó para zafarse de sus brazos. La rubia se despidió con un gesto de la mano, deseándole éxito. Él sólo la vio alejarse y junto a ella su oportunidad.

Al fin en casa, al abrir su puerta, Lucy encuentra a un joven muy apuesto sobre un sofá. –Te esperaba- dijo con voz profunda.  
>La maga celeste no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Loki sentado ahí, esperándola, con una gran sonrisa, con cara de "te esperaba querida". Sin otra cosa en su cabeza en ese momento, sólo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió dada la situación: -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- Aquella frase junto a la gran sonrisa pura y transparente de esa chica, desarmó por completo al espíritu celeste, quien enrojeció y ocultó su mirada y rostro tras el gesto ya habitual de acomodar sus lentes. Lucy quien notó el gesto cayó en cuenta de la situación a lo que miró el piso y articuló un tímido:- ¿es un sí?<p>

Aquella noche misteriosamente el suministro eléctrico en Magnolia Falló, dejando tanto a Loki y Lucy como a Lisana y Natsu, cenando a la luz de las velas.

La velada junto a Loki fue "mágica", era de esos momentos en que el chico actuaba con su propia personalidad y dejaba de lado esa faceta de galán de novela. Rieron, bebieron, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, pero ya era hora de descansar. Antes de retirarse, Loki mira a Lucy detenidamente mientras ella se queda dormida, la besa en la frente y dice: - Siempre te protegeré- Palabras que despertaron a la rubia justo a tiempo para ver como en un destello dorado su galán venido desde el cielo desaparecía.

Ver a Loki desaparecer le rompía el corazón, el escuchar "siempre te protegeré" le recordaba su rol: ella era la dueña de su llave y de la puerta a este mundo, él un espíritu estelar con quien tiene contrato. Cada segundo que pasa le hace pensar en cuanto lo adora, en cuanto disfruta su compañía y luego el tormento de saber que ella algún día moriría y él solo podría ver, pues la muerte no está fijada para un espíritu como lo está para un humano. El amarlo estaba mal, y lo sabía ¿Pero quién manda al corazón? ¿Quién ordena a que persona amar? Estaba decidido, lo amaría sin importar su firme decisión las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tal ez por el tormento, tal vez por saber que es un error a los ojos de ambos mundos o puede que...por felicidad.

Ya en su mundo, Loki sentado sobre un alfombra observando un firmamento espacial en constante movimiento se decía: -¿Qué haré? Cada día él más se acerca y ella ni cuenta se da… ¿Realmente está mal? Él puede amarla y no temer...¡Rayos!- grito el espíritu al viento.  
>-La amo, vivo pensando en ella, no solo en su piel, sino en su ser, en su dulzura, en su tenacidad, en lo leal y firme de su voluntad, ¡LA AMO!- y el más fiero signo del zodiaco comenzó a llorar.<p>

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, el silencio de la noche era el más duro juez para sus sentimientos, esa noche ambos dijeron, a un solo tiempo pero en distintos mundos: ¡Luchare!

Continuara…

Fin del capítulo.

Como siempre espero les haya gustado.  
>Pronto se viene otro capitulo, atentos =)<br>Criticas y comentarios serán más que súper bien recibidos.  
>Saludos!<p> 


	4. El miedo que se convierte en valor

Capitulo 3

Hola a todos =)  
>Aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, con un final en suspenso, se vienen los úlitmos capítulos. Espero sus comentarios ! gracias por leer !<p>

_Aclaración_: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en curso es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>En un mundo distinto al nuestro, donde el cielo no es azul, sino todo un universo, se encontraba Loki, mirando la eternidad pasar delante de sus ojos. A su lado toma asiento el viejo Crux, el espíritu de la cruz del sur, quien sabe todo sobre los espíritus y los portadores de sus llaves; para él no era ningún misterio lo que sucedía…<p>

-El tiempo transcurre Leo. Recuerda un día aquí, son tres meses en el lugar donde se encuentra nuestra dueña… TU dueña- y con esas palabras el viejo crux se alejó del espíritu del león.

Con las palabras del viejo crux rondando por su cabeza, Loki sabe que no puede estar día a día junto a Lucy y a la vez protegerla de todo. Sabe que es incapaz de amarla cada día y no desfallecer…Sabe que la quiere junto a él toda su vida.

Para Lucy han pasado cinco días sin ver a su príncipe, sin ver a aquel chico que ahora sin duda era dueño de cada suspiro, es consciente de la situación, ahora que sabe cómo rige el tiempo en ambos mundos, debe morderse los labios por no invocarlo solo para besarlo.

En otro mundo, Loki siente el deseo de su dueña, siente su angustia y lamenta para si no poder simplemente ir y tomarla entre sus brazos, mirarla a los ojos, apartar el flequillo de su cara y decir todo cuanto su corazón salvaje de León siente.

Dentro del gremio, Lucy se encuentra sola en una mesa, ida entre sus pensamientos.

-Lucy-san, ¿Juvia puede saber que te ocurre?- La maga de agua realmente se encontraba extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, por lo que no dudó en acercarse.

–Juvia… eto… no, nada- Dijo la rubia, cosa que Juvia no se tragó ni media palabra, por lo que siguió diciendo: -A Juvia le interesa saber que ocurre con Lucy-san, Juvia quiere ser de ayuda-. Esas palabras calaron en la maga estelar, lo suficiente como darse cuenta que necesitaba contarle a alguien, necesitaba descargar parte de su angustia, y si alguien era digna de confianza y discreción era Juvia, por lo que Lucy decidió abrir su corazón.

-Juvia… estoy enamorada-

-¿No será de Gray-sama?- Mientras un aura asesina rodeaba la mesa que compartían las chicas.

-Jajaja, no Juvia-. Estas palabras devolvieron a la peli azul a su estado normal, y comenzó a demostrar una verdadera preocupación por la situación de su amiga.

-La verdad, es bastante complicado. Me enamoré poco a poco, sin darme cuenta cada gesto y mirada que envolvieron más, cada sonrisa que me dedica… y ahora… pues soy presa de sus ojos; hace ya cinco días que no lo veo, y la angustia me atormenta, pues sé que no puedo retenerlo. Es un alma libre que jamás será domada-. Al pronunciar aquella última frase la maga celeste suspiró una vez más por el hombre que ama.

-Pero Lucy-san, ayer te vi junto a Natsu-san camino a casa. Es cierto que es libre, pero él daría la vida por ti, Juvia lo sabe y está segura, no debes preocuparte por retenerlo o no, él te ama- Las palabras de Juvia habían sido claras, ella dijo "él te ama", por lo que la rubia no pudo guardar más silencio.

-Juvia, yo amo a Natsu y a Fairy Tail, son mi familia, pero quien robó mi corazón, quien es dueño de mis suspiros y sueños es Loki-. Esa declaración no pasó desapercibida para la maga de agua, pues jamás pensó escuchar algo así. Era claro que siempre se veían felices y hacían buen equipo, pero ¿No es un espíritu y por tanto eterno? ¿No era Lucy su dueña? ¿A caso eso no era tabú?, Juvia no esperó un segundo para hacerle notar sus preguntas a Lucy, y al terminar, notó el porqué la tristeza escondida tras su mirada, y pudo ver parte del dolor que guarda su amiga en el alma.

Todo el resto de la tarde fue muy grata, estuvo llena de risas y chismes, lo que hizo despejar la mente de aquella chica rubia abrumada por sus sentimientos, que antes los ojos de ambos mundos estaban prohibidos.

Ya en su casa y luego de un largo baño de tina, sentada sobre su cama, la decisión estaba tomada, tomó su cinturón de llaves, eligió la del león e invocó al espíritu de esta llave; dentro de destellos dorados apareció su príncipe azul: Loki.

-Lucy… ¿por qué me has llamado?- dijo el espíritu un poco sorprendido y sonrojado. Ella lo había llamado sin razón, era su oportunidad de confesar todo, y recibir un "no" de Lucy.

_**Pensamientos Loki:**_

_Para estas alturas ella debe saber lo que siento, me debe odiar y toda esa angustia que percibí desaparecerá junto con sus palabras. Lucy ama a los espíritus, pero sabe bien que somos y sobre todo sabe las reglas… Su angustia debo ser yo._

_Soy un estúpido, por primera vez me siento como un niño enamorado y sólo traigo desesperación y tristeza a quien le dedico mis sueños y pensamientos._

_Cuando le diga lo que siento, y escuche su no, escuche de sus labios "eres mi amigo", me retiraré, ella no me invocará en mucho tiempo… le dará espacio para olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Lástima que el tiempo no transcurre igual para mí. Viviré siempre con tu sonrisa en mi recuerdo princesa…_

_**Fin pensamientos Loki.**_

_**Pensamientos Lucy:**_

_¿Y ahora qué? Ya lo llamé, esta frente a mí con su mirada que me envuelve en sueños y me hace sentir la única mujer sobre la tierra…_

_Soy una boba, le diré lo que siento, me mirará con cara de galán y dirá "no eres tú, soy yo". Me besará la mejilla y dirá que sólo soy una niña. Tal vez interrumpí una cita… Como aquella vez en Edoras, claro esa vez no se dignó en venir._

_En realidad estoy segada, el conquista a cada mujer que se cruce por su camino y que considere bella, lleva años en ello…_

_Debo decírselo, ya tomé la decisión. Pase lo que pase hoy, diré cada sentimiento dentro de mi alma, no me arrepentiré de nada._

_Tal vez sea una idiota por amar a quien no debo, pero hoy lo tengo frente a mí, somos sólo nosotros, cerré las ventanas para que Natsu no entre; este momento será entre él y yo._

_**Fin pensamientos Lucy**._

Estaban uno frente al otro, incapaces de decir una sola palabra, los nervios ardían por dentro y se devoraban la valentía de los pensamientos.

Ante la incomodidad del silencio, fue Loki quien comenzó ha hablar.

-Lucy… no sé cómo empezar, no sé qué decir- Lucy quien interpretó eso como el comienzo del "no eres tu soy yo", puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del espíritu y dijo: sólo escucha.

-Loki… eres…- en esos instantes el espíritu del León sentía su alma retorcerse ante la incertidumbre de no saber que palabras saldrían de los labios de Lucy, jamás pensó encontrarse en ese escenario junto a ella. –Eres el dueño de mis sueños, ilusiones y suspiros… yo te amo-.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el silencio de 15 segundos para Lucy pareció eterno. Llegó a pensar que sus palabras se borraron en el viento y que jamás llegaron a los oídos que debían. Un poco tardó en despertar de su sueño Loki, no podía asimilar que en verdad eso estaba ocurriendo, ¿era realidad lo que había oído? Su Lucy lo amaba, si, a él. No importaba nada, ella lo amaba, ahora era su turno.

-Lucy, soy un espíritu, por tanto si lo quiero soy eterno…- Las palabras que Loki pronunciaba no daban un solo indicio de que repercusión habían tenido sus palabras sobre aquel individuo que le robaba la cordura. - he vivido quizás tres o cuatro veces más que tú y… te juro por todo lo bueno del universo que jamás me había enamorado, jamás he amado como te amo a ti-.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el otro, el momento se hizo mágico, y no importó nada. Ni las reglas, ni ser mago y espíritu, ni siquiera el tabú.

La noche estaba cálida, Loki se acercó a Lucy, le apartó el flequillo de la cara, tal como en sus mejores sueños, se acercó muy suave a su rostro y un beso selló su contrato final, en donde se entregaban y jugaban por completo su corazón.

En la ventana, dos observadores: Natsu y Crux.

_Continuará!_

Espero les haya gustado  
>hasta el próximo capítulo!<p> 


	5. Amor, tristeza y separación

¡ Hola ! Lamento muchísimo el retraso, estuve sin pc bastante tiempo y luego sin Internet, pero lo importante es que aquí estamos con casi casi lo último de esta historia :(

Sin más, les dejo el que quizás sea el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos Natsu.<strong>

_No es cierto lo que veo, y no puede ser real el cómo me siento… ¿Por qué Lucy? Yo te amo… Soy un idiota que no sabe hablar, pero si es cierto este dolor en mi alma al verte amar a otro; verte amarlo a él._

_¿Por qué cerraste las ventanas? ¿No querías que interrumpiera? ¿Sabías que podía llegar?_  
><em>¿Qué hace el anciano de la Cruz aquí? Por esta noche me iré, pero de mis sueños no saldrás.<em>

**Fin pensamientos Natsu.**

En la habitación de Lucy era como el si el tiempo ni espacio existiera, eran presos de su amor. Jamás pensaron en ser correspondidos, nunca la idea de materializar sus sueños había estado tan cerca ni menos el sentimiento había sido tan profundo.

**Pensamientos Crux.**

_Dulce juventud y amado peligro, sin ellos la vida no tendría forma._  
><em>Mi amigo que juega su existencia por una pasión y la joven dama que apuesta todo en un movimiento… Por hoy no necesito ver más.<em>

**Fin pensamientos Crux**.

Antes que Loki soltara de sus brazos a Lucy, eclipsados por el momento que estaban viviendo, desde la ventana con un destello desapareció Crux; mientras con la vista nublada por dolor saltaba a la calle Natsu.

Dentro de la casa de Lucy, la atmósfera comenzó a tomar otro tono, pues ya separados, era hora de conversar.

-No sé que me pasa cuando te miro, sólo sé que me robas cada pensamiento que tengo a solas, que eres parte de mi- Dijo la rubia.

-Lucy… yo… ¿Sabes? Eres la chica más dulce y especial que he conocido. Debo confesar que cuando te vi, pues tu belleza me cautivó, pero te conocí y creamos nuestro lazo de mago y espíritu , el cual sólo me hizo apreciar lo evidente: Eres hermosa por dentro y fuera, es más, considero que tus sentimientos, son los más sinceros y puros que he conocido, eres más bella por dentro que por fuera y pues… terminaste por enamorar cada fibra de mi ser.-

Era el momento de ser sincero, de decir absolutamente todo.

-Mi princesa…- Loki…- interrumpió Lucy sonrojándose mientras intentaba sacar aliento para hablarle a su chico de pelo anaranjado.

-Déjame continuar un minuto más… por favor- dijo el espíritu celeste. – Te amo, y eso nadie ni nada lo cambiará. Siempre seré quien cuide tus sueños y te protegerá hasta su último aliento.- Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como un niño que se ha perdido. –Lucy, mi Lucy… Eres tan especial para mi corazón… Disculpa si lloro, pero el miedo que hoy tengo atado a mi ser me hace débil.-

-¡El miedo no es debilidad! Ser valiente es saber que tienes miedo y aún asi luchar-. Lucy miraba con intensidad a Loki mientras este secaba sus lágrimas al escuchar y ver a la gran mujer que había frente a sus ojos; si, no se había equivocado, era ella a la que amaría por siempre.

-Exactamente ese coraje que posees es el que me hace amarte cada instante más. Sé que no debo decirlo, no debo amarte, en cualquier instante se desatará una tormenta sobre Magnolia y la culpa será nuestra. Cuando las primeras gotas caigan será el comienzo del fin y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda permanecer en este mundo cuando comience-.

- No me arrepiento de lo que siento, si mi pecho arde es de amor. Si respiro cada instante es por ti , y por ti viviré para amarte a cada segundo- La chica comenzó a acercarse determinada hacia Loki, le tomó una mano y la puso sobre su corazón- ¿Lo sientes? Es amor lo que lo mueve, y eso eres tú- Sus miradas otras vez eran solo una, podria vivir en su mirada pensaba el espíritu… hasta que alzó la mirada por la ventana y pronunció:- Comenzó a nublarse, las estrellas se han escondido-.

El silencio se tornó incomodo, tenso y tal vez oscuro, hasta que la chica presionó con fuerza la mano de Leo y dijo que juntos la fuerza es más. Loki tomó su mano la colocó sobre su pecho y recordó que son iguales: ambos tienen un corazón que late con fuerza por amor.

- Las estrellas tienen miedo del Rey, ellas se esconden tras las nubes, y estas de rabia descargan una tormenta-. Dijo Loki observando hacia un firmamento oculto tras un mando de oscuridad, a lo que continuó diciendo – No habrá una sola noche iluminada si no te digo adiós-.

-¡Me niego! No pueden negar la felicidad que nos llena, no dañamos a nadie-. Entre sus últimas palabras Lucy quebró en llanto.

-Hasta cuando lloras eres hermosa- Dijo su galán mirando con nostalgia a la chica.

-Loki… aún no comienza a llover… quédate junto a mi esta noche-. Al pronunciar estas palabras una luz intensa alumbro el cuarto y acto seguido un trueno estalló sobre Magnolia.

No hubieron más palabras esa noche. Solo besos y caricias inundaron el cuarto con aroma a amor.

Esa noche, por fin Loki pudo ver dormir a Lucy tan cerca como él quisiera, ya no tendría que esconderse para hacerlo, por fin pudo acariciarla mientras se dormían. Aquella noche hasta el cielo tuvo clemencia del amor de los amantes y sólo con la primera luz de un día gris estalló la tormenta. Con un beso Loki dijo adiós mientras entre luces desapareció.

-Sé que no estoy sola y que en algún lugar debes estar mirándome- Se repetía la rubia mientras intentaba calmar el llanto de su último recuerdo: Una luz dorada diciendo adiós.

El cielo estaba completamente gris, pero no amenazante como el comienzo de la noche anterior, era como si el estar separados arreglara en partes las cosas, pero el sentimiento de unión hacia que cada parte del cielo se estrechara en nubes.

Lucy comenzó su mañana luego de secarse las lagrimas, y saber que él estaba ahí, en otro mundo quizás, pero luchando por lo que ambos querían. De llegada al gremio, una sombra se acerca por la espalda.

-Lucy tenemos que hablar-. Dijo la voz de Natsu desde las penumbras, pues su alegría que todo lo ilumina estaba ausente por completo.

El aire estaba denso entre ellos, hasta que nuevamente es el pelirosa quien habla.

-Te vi – y sólo eso bastó para que Lucy reaccionara, se sonrojara y mirara al piso con tristeza. Acto seguido Natsu continuó : -Anoche quise visitarte antes de dormir, debía confesar algo, tenía que aclarar algo. Me bastó sólo dos minutos para darme cuenta que ocurría, por lo que al instante que el viejo se fue me volví a casa, Happy debía extrañarme-

- ¿Qué viejo?- Dijo la Rubia – Pues ese espíritu del anciano que posees, uno que se la pasa durmiendo- respondió el joven. -¿Crux?- Si , apenas los vio se retiró al igual que yo-.

La cara de dolor de Natsu era evidente, y más valía aclarar las cosas, pero este siguió hablando sin dar tiempo a Lucy para hablar.

-Lisanna… pues… ella y yo…Happy… Lo que quiero decir es que junto a ella siento a la familia que perdí cuando Igneel desapareció… ( los ojos se ensombrecieron aún más al recordar al Dragón perdido) es eso, mi familia, jamás la volveré a perder de nuevo… pero contigo es distinto. Tu eres Lucy, quien se queja, quien llora, quien ríe, que ilumina mi día. Mi Lucy-.

-Natsu… yo… amo a Loki. Lo que viste es la verdad. Todas esas escenas confusas con Lisanna sólo me hicieron despertar. Sé que no debo ( con su mirada al piso, las manos empuñadas sobre la falda y lagrimas en los ojos ) pero no quiero estar sin él-.

-Lucy… siempre estaré para ti, y cuando él no este, cuando diga adiós con otra chica, abriré tu ventana y entraré como cada mañana-. Con esa última frase se despidió con un beso en la frente de la chica que ama por su libertad, belleza y sinceridad. Este beso se encargó de demostrar que cada una de sus palabras fueron sinceras, quizás lo más profundo que Lucy jamás sintió de parte de aquel mago de fuego.

Los cielos se cierran más ante el pasó del amor prohibido. Tras rechazar quizás la última chance antes de la tormenta, las nueves abrieron paso a su parte gris, tornando casi de anochecer pleno día.

La lluvia constante no para de caer sobre Magnolia desde hace más de cuatro días. Muy pocas personas caminan por las calles debido a la fuerza del cielo, se ve a lo lejos una muchacha rubia caminando sola sin siquiera una sombrilla, pareciera como si la lluvia fuera más intensa sobre ella que sobre cualquier otra persona que circulara por el sector. La pena consumía su corazón y el dolor acallaba la pasión.

En un lugar distante y lejano, hay quien suspira por la lejanía, por saber que jamás podrá ver a quien ama, condenado a observar a su amada por una ventana a sus emociones que solo eran grises desde la mañana en que debieron decir adiós.

El silencio reina entre los dos. Son silencios entre tu y yo.

Ha pasado una semana para Loki, pero casi dos años para Lucy. A la sombra del chico un anciano espíritu se acerca y dice que tiene una posible solución, pero ¿Lucy seguirá amando a Loki luego de todo este tiempo? Se acerca el final ! no se lo pierdan!


	6. fin

Hola ! Bueno, pido las disculpas correspondientes por la gran, gran demora en finalizar este fic. Me resultó bastante largo, pues es el último capítulo para nuestra historia. Veremos como finaliza esta historia. Debo confesar que tenia varios finales distintos dando vueltas por mi cabeza, espero que este les guste ^^. Disfruten y espero sus reviews.

* * *

><p>Casi dos años de ausencia… Cada noche Lucy despierta con el recuerdo del adiós.<p>

Cuando Lucy descubrió que la llave dorada del León había desaparecido de su llavero, cayó en cuenta de la realidad: Él no volvería. Quizás era capaz de observarla, o tal vez incluso ese vinculo les habían arrebatado.

Al intentar auto invocarse en el mundo humano y darse cuenta que no podía, que sus poderes estaban sellados, la desesperación fue la carcelera del espíritu.

Los primeros días de soledad y lluvia torrencial sobre Magnolia fueron desoladores; al transcurrir la primera semana y la esperanza casi perdida el cielo comenzó a calmarse y para la segunda semana el sol volvió a brillar en un cielo claro y azul.

Lucy necesitaba distraer su mente en algo, lo que en un principio la llevó a realizar infinidades de misiones junto a Natsu, Gray y Erza, aunque eso atentara contra su vida. La emoción de tenerlos cerca, de sentir la lucha y la constante compañía le hacían bien. Cada noche al llegar a su hogar siempre esperó ver a Loki sentado en el sofá… día tras día esa ilusión no se alejaba de su mente, y se dedicaba a soñar despierta.

Natsu al cabo de un mes se dio cuenta ( bastante lento para reaccionar nuestro amigo) de la ausencia de Loki, lo que significaba que quizás no volvería. Lo que Natsu no sabía era el porque, para él, simplemente Loki se fue con otra chica. El pelirosa no perdió su tiempo, se lo dedicó a Lucy, a las misiones, a irrumpir en su casa, a ser como era en un principio, antes que apareciera él…

Lisanna comenzó a notar lo cercano de Mago con Lucy, cosa que le molestó, y no dudó en enfrentar a Natsu y decirle todo, a lo que este solo respondió : - Eres mi familia- . En un principio le rompió el corazón oírlo, pero luego supo lo que significaba: Estar junto a él siempre, quizás no como pareja, pero siempre a su lado, en buenas y malas. Además, debía admitirlo, Lucy era estupenda para su amigo.

Pasaron meses en que aún se notaba la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia, a veces con potencia y otras tal sutiles que nadie lo notaba. Un día se le acercó Levy y le pregunta: -eto… Lu-chan… ¿Qué sucede? Quizás no quieras decirlo, pero en tu rostro veo las ansias de llorar, tal vez el resto no lo nota, pero yo si ¿Te gustaría contarme que sucedió?- Lucy la miró, la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera de la vista y oídos de todos. Una vez solas, rompió a llorar.

La Maga de pelo azul se dedicó a escuchar con sumo detalle la historia que Juvia ya sabía, sólo que ahora estaba la parte en que él decía adiós, y al parecer, para siempre. Entre los sollozos de Lucy, Juvia aparece de un rincón con los ojos llenos de lagrimas diciendo: - ¡Historia de amor! Juvia triste… Juvia no tolera al desamor… Si Gray-sama se fuera yo no lo dejaría de buscar. Esa última frase fue crucial, hizo despertar en Lucy el deseo brillante otra vez, pero como si los cielos estuvieran atentos, automáticamente las nubes dieron paso a esconder el sol. Levy inquieta por la situación pronunció: Lu-chan, creo que tengo una solución.

El tiempo siguió, el clima se calmó y casi todas las estrellas en el cielo brillaban.

Más allá del cielo, en el plano astral, no sólo Loki lloraba su pena, los demás espíritus con contrato con la rubia estaban tristes. Todos tenían la facultad de ver más allá de lo evidente; sentían el dolor por la perdida, la angustia por la distancia y el vacío que deja perder a quien se ama. Hasta acuario compadecía a su dueña, pues decía que no tendría oportunidad con ningún chico y que debía dar la gracias por ser amada por alguien más que Plue.

Fiel a lo que su amiga le había dicho, Lucy siguió tomando misiones, muy pegada siempre a Natsu, hasta el punto que ya casi no le recriminaba el que entrara en su casa sin permiso; pero a su vez, encontró un nuevo hobbie: estudiar.

Dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a leer sobre espíritus, cuales eran todos los conocidos, como se conseguían los diversos tipos de llaves, misterios y leyendas sobre estos. Constelaciones, formaciones de estrellas, en fin, de todo. Para su adiestramiento solía convocar a Crux para consultar los datos que no tuviera, mitos perdidos e historias olvidadas por el mundo. Empezó también a documentar cada historia, leyenda y mito que pudiera obtener del espíritu de la Cruz del sur. Aunque claro, guardando siempre cuidado de jamás preguntar sobre Loki, o algo relacionado con él, pues no quería perder cada contrato y en realidad a cada amigo que tenía.

Dejó de lado su novela, y avocó su tiempo a Natsu, el equipo y a su lectura.

Natsu, dentro de su cabeza, formó una relación con Lucy, pues ahora era "su" Lucy. Ni Gray podía quedarse a solas sin que Natsu no provocara una "casual" pelea con el nudista maga de hielo. Para él, ella era algo como su novia; ningún hombre se le acercaba mucho, él la pasaba a buscar cada día, la protegía y la amaba, aunque jamás se lo dijo a ella, sólo asumió que era así y que ella correspondía. Lo más cerca de besarla era cuando reunía todo su valor y le daba un beso en la mejilla o en la frente antes de marcharse.

De este modo pasó más de un año.

-¡Buenos días Lucy!- Dijo Natsu entrando por la ventana de la chica y quedando a su lado sobre la cama. Por más tiempo que pasara no podía acostumbrarse a despertar asi.

-¡Kya!¡ Natsu!- Mientras la maga celeste gritaba y tiraba almohadas sobre su visita matutina sucedió lo que jamás pensó: Natsu la abrazó.

- Lucy, yo… no sé que pasó con Loki, pero estoy aquí, para ti, aquí y ahora. Él… quizás hasta se fue con otra chica… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero ser sólo yo quien te vea por las mañanas-

-Natsu… tu ya me vez todas las mañanas –dijo la Rubia con una sonrisa temblorosa sobre su rostro mañanero intentando escapar de la situación que terminaría en rechazo, no quería hacerle eso a Natsu, necesitaba una escapatoria rápido. – Quiero entrar a la ducha, espérame y salgamos juntos – terminó por decir la chica, de una manera tan dulce que el mago de fuego no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Ya en el gremio, de alguna forma, Lucy había logrado escaparse de Natsu y se encontraba susurrando cosas con Levy y Juvia en un rincón, lo que a nadie extrañó y cada persona que pasaba alrededor sólo pensaba: cosas de chicas.

En otro rincón Gray intenta provocar a Natsu llamándolo cabeza de flama pero este no respondió y solo hizo ademán de vete junto a un gran suspiro; esto era extraño, por lo que Gray se acercó a este y le dice:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

–Nada hielito, solo vete… eres amigo de "ese"-

_**Pensamientos Gray**_

_Entonces eso es… já! Jamás pensé ver a como fuego de esta forma. Es cierto que Loki lleva desaparecido más de un año, pero ¿como le hago entender a este cabeza dura? Tal vez sólo deba dejarlo solo._

_**Fin pensamientos Gray**_

-¡Hey Lucy!- Dijo el moreno llamando la atención de esta. Una vez cerca de ella le pregunta -¿Sabes que le sucede a Natsu?- Esta pregunta descolocó a la chica, provocando sus lagrimas. –No Lucy, no llores- un poco alarmado y nervioso le dice el mago de hielo que no sabía que hacer frente a una chica llorando- ¡No era mi intención!-

-No Gray… no es tu culpa… es la mía… Natsu cree que somos novios o algo así, jamás he tenido el valor para contarle la verdad tras el adiós de Loki, y pues…tu sabes como es este idiota… solo porque el ya no está, cree que tampoco está en mi corazón. Lo siento Gray, debes creer que soy una idiota, además de hablar estas cosas contigo-.

-No creas que no noté su desaparición, me importa y bastante. No tienes la culpa que él no te deje ir. No elegimos a quien amar, Natsu debe aprender por si mismo la realidad-.

Lucy solo miraba al piso y otra vez unas lagrimas cruzaban su cara, a lo que el mago de hielo siguió:

-Además, es un gran idiota… te apuesto que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera a sido capaz de besarte- terminó diciendo riéndose de su amigo

-Gray… tu ropa-

-Ah! No sé como pasó-

-Jajaja, siempre me ha hecho feliz estar junto a ustedes. Adiós Gray. Despídeme del resto ¿ok? Gracias, cuídate y cuídalo…-

Un poco extrañado el moreno se despidió y vio la sombra de Lucy alejarse.

En su casa, la maga celeste repasaba una y otra vez sus palabras, sin entender porque se había comportado así y más aún, porque se había despedido.

Un destello dorado iluminó la habitación de Lucy, sorprendiéndola e intrigándola. Entre los brillos se escuchó la voz de virgo: -Es hora princesa. Si gusta puede castigarme- Dijo la peli rosa haciendo una reverencia.

-¿hora de qué Virgo?-

-Hora de su audiencia con el rey espíritu-.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero cómo! Yo no sabía-.

-Si lo sabía Hime-sama, en su interior sabia que este día llegaría, por eso aceptó con gusto la tarea de leer y estudiar-

-Pero eso fue idea de Levy-chan-

-Puede ser, pero todo es para el mismo fin. Permiso Hime, es hora de ponerle ropas del mundo de los espíritus para que pueda entrar en él-.

En dos segundos Virgo había cambiado de ropa a su ama y la llevaba al mundo de los espíritus celestes.

-Bienvenida- dijo el Rey Espíritu. Sentado al medio de un cañón de tierra. A su alrededor, formando una media luna, quizás todos los habitantes de ese mundo. En frente de él, el anciano Crux. Pero en ningún lado se hallaba Loki.

-¿Estas seguro viejo amigo de tu decisión?- Preguntó el soberano de esa tierra al espíritu mayor frente a él.

-Si, lo estoy-.

- Que pase cada espíritu que posea contrato con mi vieja amiga Lucy-.

Lucy no tenía idea que sucedía en ese momento, solo veía como a la derecha de Crux, se iban formando cada uno de sus amigos. Una vez todos formados, voltearon a ver a Lucy.

-Dime, vieja amiga- empezó a decir el Rey dirigiéndose hacía Lucy- ¿Es verdad lo que vi, oí y sentí? ¿Es verdad que te enamoraste de un espíritu con quien formaste el lazo sagrado de contrato? ¿Aquel espíritu por el que arriesgaste tu vida con tal que pudiera volver a este mundo?-.

Eran instantes llenos de un clima extraño dentro de la audiencia, el público estaba expectante, pero sus amigos, sus valiosos amigos celestes, sonreían levemente, con esa cara de seguridad que posee quien apuesta todo en una mano.

-Si es cierto. No me arrepiento de lo que siento-.

-¿Aunque para ti haya pasado casi dos años sin ver a quien afirmas amar?-

-¡Si! Lo afirmo. Estoy segura, no se puede dejar de amar sólo por distancia. Cada latido que mi corazón ha dado por él, es firme, no se arrepiente y sabe que tomó la mejor decisión-.

-Debes de amar con determinación para llegar hasta donde has llegado con tus palabras, ahora dime ¿Qué siente él?-.

-¡¿Y como se supone que lo voy a saber? Si me has apartado de él, si me alejaste de quien amo y me arrebataste su llave de mis manos- En un acto extremo de furia, Lucy no temió por un segundo en decir lo que pensaba.

-Muy bien vieja amiga, he aquí la cuestión. Un humano, no puede ser pareja de un espíritu. Es así de sencillo-.

-¡sé que es así! – sus palabras se volvieron serenas y pausadas - Ustedes no tienen vidas eternas como pensé, sus vidas son iguales a las nuestras, pero la diferencia en como corre el tiempo aquí y en mi mundo, hace parecer que si lo fueran… Además no pueden vivir en mi mundo, ni yo en el suyo. Pero… -La voz de la rubia se comenzó a quebrar y prosiguió – ¡yo los amo! , yo me enamoré de Loki y no quiero dejarlo… debe existir una forma, en la que junto a Loki podamos vivir felices, él pueda seguir en su labor y yo un miembro más de Fairy Tail-.

De las espaldas del rey se abre paso Loki, quien esconde sus lagrimas de emoción al escuchar cada palabra que su ama dice defendiendo su amor, la ve, suspira y dice: Lucy… mi querida Lucy… Yo sigo siendo parte de Fairy Tail. Ya has visto que sigo con mi marca…

-Lo que mi viejo amigo quiere decir es que, yo como Rey de los Espíritus, veo y reconozco la pureza de su amor- La tensión aumentaba entre los amantes, reinaba un silencio total entre los asistentes, hasta que este siguió: - El regidor de este mundo, te da la bienvenida, y te permite el libre acceso a este mundo-. Una luz brillante se materializó en la mano de Lucy, la cual contenía no sólo la llave de Leo, sino, una más, de color rojo.- Esa llave, es la más sincera expresión de amor y te da acceso a este mundo- Terminó por concluir el Rey Espíritu.

Los vítores y gritos de alegría llenaban el cañón, la celebración estalló. Aunque Lucy seguía sin entender. Entre los gritos, la voz del rey de adelanta y proclama:

-Eres bienvenida aquí, no sólo des gracias a tu firme convicción y amor. Cada uno de los espíritus a quienes llamas amigos, han abogado por ti y Leo, me han convencido de su vinculo y la pureza de sus sentimientos-. Todos y cada uno de los amigos de Lucy, formados a la derecha de Crux sonreían y celebraban una victoria única.

De vuelta en su apartamento, claro, junto a Loki, Lucy mira el rostro que soñó por tanto tiempo, se hundió en su pecho y ese instante se hizo único, dio paso al principio de la historia más larga y bella de amor que se halla contado en el mundo espiritual, su amor se hizo leyenda.

A los días, se presentaron en el gremio, ahora juntos, como lo que eran, una pareja. Contaron con detalle cada parte de la batalla que libraron para poder estar juntos. Entre quienes oían con atención la historia, se levanta un joven de pelo rosado y bufanda al cuello. Se dirige hacia la pareja celeste (como nombraron en el gremio), estrecho la mano de Loki y luego lo abrazó. Se separó, los miró, y se dirigió nuevamente al joven de cabellos naranja:- Cuidala y amala-. Se dirigió a Lucy, la abrazó, le sonrió y dijo que siempre será "su Lucy" ( miró a Loki, le sacó la lengua y volvió a la rubia) compañeros siempre ¿ok?. Si, dijo entusiasta la chica. Con una sonrisa aún más grande, toma la mano de la maga celeste y la lleva frente al tablero de misiones coge una, y sale corriendo junto a su compañera y desde lejos le grita al espíritu del León: ¡Sin celos! ¿ok?

**FIN !**

Un agradecimiento gigante a cada persona se dio el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado.  
>Estaba pensando en un nuevo fic, no sé que pareja. ¿Algunas ideas?<br>Saludos!


End file.
